Melody Meets The Boy Who Never Grew Up
by kellym01
Summary: melody gets what she wants most of all...next thing she knows shes washed up on a neverland beach what happens when she is found unconiouse by peter pan A/N i don't own either one of these
1. Chapter 1

Finally melody has got her wish to be able to be a mermaid whenever all she has do is concentrate or get wet and she'll be a mermaid and she can go back to been human easily by either concentrating or becoming completely dry a bit of a survival instinct. however oneday when she got lost at sea during a storm and was knocked unconciouse and when she awoke she realised had been washed up onto a beach and instantly afterwards she'd been their a while since her tail had turned back into two legs.

when she rose to her feet, she was about to dive back in the ocean when she heard it a boy...laughing and a...small jingle like a bell until she listend harder to the jingle and she understood it peter get back here and don't start trying to get another girl to stay for a while.

after hearing this she decided to go and investigate so she began to stroll into the urban thick jungle. dhe walked for a long time until she suddenly she came to a clearing. she then looked up after hearing more laughter to see the boy flying next a small bright light, on seeing this she fainted just from seeing this impossible, even though she was half-mermaid she still could hardly beileve what she saw.

peter was flying with tinkerbella trying to convince her to come with him to find another girl who will come to neverland, however he was having no such luck until he reached a clearing and looked down after he heard someone/something fall, and then to his surprise it was a young girl with black hair and peach skin and wearing some kind of swim wear, he then flew down and picked her up, and when tinkerbella went to get a closer luck she unwillingly put enough pixie dust on her to fly like peter pan.

peter then took melody back to hangmans tree and laid her on his bed and went to get her some water (he had learnt to do this from watching what wendy did when she came) when he returned he had a small bowl constructed with leaves, sticks and rocks, full of water he then damped a leaf and was about to put it on the girls forehead when all of a sudden her eyes shot open and were instantly drawn to peter pan and screamed from how close he was, this then shocked peter so much he flew back and spilled all the water on the floor.

and from all the comotion a small fairy emerged from a small hole and turned to see melody and peter and then smacked her forehead before dragging down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter: okay…now who are you…and how did you come to neverland

Peter asked with force in his voice

melody: hmmm...i'm...melody...and...i've never...heard of neverland

melody stutterd still trying to figure out what was happening

peter: okay well welcome to neverland

and before melody new what was happening she had ended up on his back and was flying through the air

peter: so where do you want to go first

he asked cocking his head slightly

melody: errr...i don't know errr...

peter: how about we go have some fun with pirates

melody was shocked and remained silent which peter took as a yes considering about her speechlessness. so they flew near the ship when suddenly a cannon went off and when they turned they saw a black cannonball heading in their direction. peter instantly responded by taking evasive reaction, however with his speed melody fell off and made a grab for the mast of the ship but when she missed suddenly stopped falling and she new she hadn't made impact on the ground when she looked down she saw she was flting she couldn't beleive what was happening, then she flew up and landed on the mast and observed the show of idiot pirates vs peter pan, obviouse who was going to win even to her.

when all of a sudden she heard a sleezy voice speaking to her and as she turned to face it she was ramed into the and held there by a iron hook

hook: well who do we have here then hmmm

melody was terrafied now but had an idea, she had learned that mermaids escape humans all the time by singing the right tune in the tongou of the siren, so she took a deep breath and began to screech/sing hook instantly clasped his ears, melody hadn't yet figured out a song of harmlessness, or appeal to there better nature, however the one she had learned to use was was pain, it is to be used in extreme dangour she was told as it slows down their reactions and can make them unconciouse however she had to be careful how she used it incase it to an extreme, however it was enough to back him off and then she dived off the mass and headed to ships deck until she pulled up into flight.


	3. Chapter 3

Melody hovered just above the deck of the ship to get away from hook and when she landed she saw the pirates turn to see her…she then turned and ran towards the side end of the ship and dived and just as she was entering the water she swore she heard a clocking ticking. as soon she entered the water her legs instantly merged to form a red shimmering tail. she then turned to see what was making the ticking sound and then she saw it...a crocodile and it was heading right for her.

she instantly leaped out of water out of the water and as soon as she began to leave the sea and the crocodile behind she began concentrating to get her legs back and she exceeded before anyone noticed her tail...she then flew up next to peter and looked down to see the crocodile begin to circle in the water next the ship...peter saw him as well. but then something shocked her a scream from the ship...this surprised her because since the crocodile arrived no one seemed bothered about it until now...she turned to see that the scream had come from the ruthless captain hook.

after the crocodile appeared though melody decided it was time to retreat which she did...this confused peter so he flew after her.

peter: hold on, hold on melody where are you going, and in such a hurry too

melody: away from those pirates and that crocodile

peter: oh come on the crocodile is only interested in hook, and those pirates are too stupid and ridiculous to be a threat or hurt you anyway

melody: well...then how come that "stupid" pirate got his hook around my neck and i had to take evasive action

peter went silent

peter: okay...sorry...but now where are you going anyway

melody:...i'm just going to see where i'll end up but...it must be better and less dangoures

before peter could reply they had ended up at the mermaid lagoon

mermaids: oh hello peter

they heard this several times at once from every mermaid

mermaids: and who is your new friend...d...oh...my goodness...sorry...i didn't recognize you your Majesty

peter instantly became confused and melody instantly went red

peter: majesty...you know her

blonde mermaid: yes...of course she is after all princess melody...granddaughter of king Triton the ruler of all of the sea and atlantica...half mermaid

peter instantly turned to face melody with evident shock and disbelief of what he had just heard.

peter: m...melody i...is this true?

melody's face went an even more brighter and deeper shade of red as she gave a silent nod at his question.


	4. Chapter 4

Melody: yes I am the princess of both ocean and land and I hate being referred to as princess, so please call me melody and goes for you too girls

tinkerbella: why didn't you tell us who you were

melody: because i didn't want to tell a couple of complete strangers that i'm a princess especially since the nearly the whole time i've been here i've been with pirates and...i simply want to forget and i'm a princess i just want to be normal

peter: hold on you can understand tinkerbella?

melody: yes...why can't you?

peter: well yeah but normally when people come to neverland it takes years to learn her language...the language of the fairies

melody: i'm part mermaid

peter: but still it took a while for the mermaids to learn her language

melody: well i'm different from other mermaid okay

peter: okay...

then when melody landed on a rock she slipped and fell into the water and rose instantly held onto the rock and began to concentrate very hard so not to show everyone her tail. but it was getting very hard so she shot out of the water and into the air.

peter: hey...whats wrong

melody: i just need some air...and some time alone

after she said that she flew off and peter was going to follow her when tinkerbella stopped him and told him she will follow him, melody won't notice her so peter so the sence an reluctantly agreed to what tinkerbella said. after he agreed tinkerbella shot off after melody and dimmed her light that she wouldn't be noticed by melody.

melody flew to a natural spring hidden by rocks and trees which she had come by when she went to investigat peter's laughter. she then slumped into the spring and let her tail come so that she could relax, as trying to hide the tail for so much and so long that it caused a strain on her mind and made her so weak, and if she didn't heal up after this continouse strain on her mind, little did she know that little tinkerbella was hiding behind a leaf and watching her to see what she was doing, when suddenly bubbles raised from the water where melody's lower body was, and when thebubble disappeared what was left in the place of her lower body was a glimmering shimmering red tail. then tinkerbella undelibretly let out a gasp which was loud enough that melody heard she then turned to where she heard the gasp come from to see a dim glow behind her leaf within seconds melody had swam to the other side of the spring and had grabbed tinkerbella within her fist.


	5. Chapter 5

Tinkerbelle instantly began squirming in melody's grasp, trying to get free of it. tinkerbella began to let out a scream when melody coverd her mouth with her thumb only to have tinkerbella bite it with as much force as she could.

melody: owww...tink listen...just stop and listen...yes i am a mermaid...yes i had legs just a few minutes ago

then melody moved her thumb and slackend her grip on the small curiouse fairy

tinkerbella: how...

melody then interupted knowing what she was going to ask

melody: a gift from my grandfather king triton king of atlantica when my birthday came he gave me the one thing i always wanted to be a mermaid but he went even further, i turn into a mermaid by concentrating or becoming wet, and i can turn back to human by getting try or once again concentrating.

tinkerbella: but you fell into the water at the mermaid lagoon why didn't you...

once again melody interupted

melody: turn into a mermaid?

tinkerbella then nodded silently

melody: i stopped the transformation by concentrating but i had to get of the water for just a second of not concentrating i would grow a tail...however it made him very weak...it drains me when i do it by concentrating and i can only recover by returning to the water for a while and becoming a mermaid again.

melody then daid one more thing before letting the fairy go completly

melody: don't tell peter or anyone i'm not ready for people to know yet

tinkerbella nodded silently once again understanding what she had just said, she then flapped her small wings and landed next to the spring in which melody laid within.

about an hour later

melody emerged from the spring still a mermaid and laid in a sunny spot and just laid there as she began to dry i the burning sunlight...tinkerbella simply waited near by for melodys legs to return and she was desperate to see melody's tail transform back into her legs...when suddenly melody shrieked out in pain and tinkerbella was about to fly off to find help from someone.

melody: t...tink...w...wait...d...don't go it's...normal

this confused tinkerbella she then watched as melody's tail turned back into her legs her face in awe then she saw melody's face and it was evident how much pain she was in. this put a worried look on tinkerbella's face until melody opend her eyes at tinkerbella and put on a weak smile which relaxed her nervouse.


	6. Chapter 6

Then melody's tail split back into her two legs, she then got to her feet and looked down to see her legs shaking from what had just happened, Tinkerbelle then flew up to her face, her face was full of worry and confusion from what had just happened to melody.

Tinkerbelle: are you alright melody…what happened to you just now?

Melody: the transformation that turns me from mermaid to human is painful because it burns my tail as the scales turn to skin and the how the tail splits into back into my two legs

Then melody took flight and her and Tinkerbelle went soaring over neverland to find out what peter was up to. half way accross the island melody decided that she would walk for a while to get the feeling back into her legs so tinkerbelle flew lower and flew next to her ear so that they could talk for a while after all this was all new to tinkerbelle and this place was new to melody and after 10 minutes of walking a net was thrown over melody and was pulled back causing her to fall forward and after this the pirates came out of hiding and gagged her howver melody had time to say one thing before they did this.

melody: tink run...fly go get peter

hook then stepped out of the shadows as tinkerbelle vanished in the distance in search of peter

hook: yes...go find peter and tell him about just happened get him to come strait into our trap...and you my dear don't think what you did last time with your voice will work now.

melody's eyes widened in fear, she new he was right she was completely defenceless, melody then glared at hook and saw the evil in his eyes, his soul which made her even more scared as she was dragged to the beach and onto a life boat and all she could do was watch as the huge pirate ship got closer and closer with each stroke of the ores.

meanwhile tinkerbelle had just found peter and had told him everything except about melody having a tail and all, but she did say the pirates kidnapped melody as she was stretching her legs.

peter: what well come on tink we got go help her

peter yelled as he began to fly off into the distance, he was on his way to where they both new where the jolly roger would be (hooks ship), when peter was above a cloud near the ship he dived down stopping in midair where he could see the ship, hook and all the crew perfectly

peter: so...where is she hook you spineless no good codfish

peter then saw her in a rope net tied to a part of the mass which hung directly over the water, then everyone herd it the ticking of the crocadile hook then a loud evil laugh once he heard the ticking.


	7. Chapter 7

Melody looked down to the ocean and saw a crocodile rise and start to go in circles next to the boat.

Melody: peter throw me your dagger

This confused peter but regardless he threw her the dagger, she caught it without any problems she caught it and slashed the rope and fell to the water, the net hit the water first, peter was going to help her until he saw she was diving. Hook then looked from melody to peter then to melody and back to peter.

Hook: have you gone balmy boy

Melody then dived into the water and once she entered the water she turned to the croc.

Melody: hey I want to talk to you, about a truce

The crocodile stared at melody and nodded once he saw her tail and then the crocodile turned back to the ship melody then shot out of the water and turned her tail back into her legs while pressing the pain of doing it so quickly, however hook saw a glimmer of scale as it turned back into skin.

melody: well hook lets see how tough you are when I'm not strung up in a net and helpless she then dived and snatched a sword from a pirate and started to cross swords with hook, peter couldn't believe what he was seeing melody crossing swords with hook, but he failed to notice that melody and taken in a deep breath and the next thing he new the air was filled with a horrible shriek the same one he herd when melody had been cornered by hook the pirates instantly fell to their knees grabbing their ears in pain as they fell unconscious. melody then flew up to peter however she failed to see the clouds forming above them and the rain then began to fall upon them and started to concentrate hard and bolted back to the tree with peter close behind in complete confusion of what she was doing. then they arrived and the minute melody got inside she collapsed on her bed and peter just looked at her confused to why she had fallen unconscious when she got in here and then he saw it her legs began to merge and become covered in red scales and form a tail.

peter: she...shes...a...a mer...mermaid


	8. Chapter 8

When melody awoke the next day she looked around and saw she was in the mermaid lagoon surrounded by mermaids all staring at her and while she looking around she saw peter sitting on his normal rock looking disappointed at her. then she noticed her tail and felt her face go a deep shade of red when she new that peter had seen her tail and then couldn't figure out why she was in the mermaid lagoon, last thing she remembered was collapsing from exhaustion on a bed after getting soaked.

melody: errr...high errr why am i...here and how did i...get in here

blonde mermaid: peter brought you here when you fell unconscious and grew a tail and he laid you in the water so you would be safe.

melody: peter...i...errr

peter: sorry for not telling me what you really are and what you could do what don't you trust me

melody: yes i do trust you peter it's just i just wasn't...ready yet to tell everyone about this...I'm sorry i didn't tell you peter

tinkerbelle: peter don't be angry with her...she was scared what would happen if the pirates found out so the best way to make sure they didn't was to just not tell anyone

peter: you knew...didn't you, after all your the only one not surprised

melody: don't be angry with her peter i asked her not to tell you...I'm sorry i should just go I'm causing more trouble than good I'm putting a strain on your friendship between you and tinkerbelle.

melody started to cry and then she dived under the water and swam with incredible speed to the beach so not to be talked out of it and she rested their a while knowing it was going to be along swim home.


	9. Chapter 9

After about an hour resting she set off once again and was now about 5 miles from shore, she then looked over her shoulder to see neverland and what she was leaving behind she then sniffed and said with emotion overflowing her voice…

Melody: goodbye…peter

She then turned back to face forward to see where she was going and closed her eyes and took a sniff then before she new it she was all tangled up and was flipping all over the place trying to get free of what she'd swam into, which appeared to only get her more tangled up in it, she then was lifted out of the water, she then stopped and looked around to see she was in a net (a string net unlike the rope one like last time)…and then she saw the evil smirk which could only belong to…

Melody: hook!

Hook: well yes my dear it is me…nice to see you again…oh and is this I see…a tail

Melody then gritted her teeth and concentrated and her tail then began to glow, and all the crew, even hook watched in amazement and curiosity as the tail split into too legs and dimmed back into her normal skin colour once again. she then stared at hook and gritted her teeth her eyes full of anger that she had been caught so easily and been found out by these morons.

hook: drop her

the net then fell onto the ship...melody instantly tried getting getting out of the net constantly tugging at it but to no avail, the net just simply wouldn't give her gaze then raised to see hooks smug face, she then began to hum a little tune, which confused them, they were expecting her to screech again, which was what they were ready for as a pirate already had a gag ready for her...then another sound beside melody's hum began to fill the air...it was a ticking, the sound of a ticking clock, which got hook terrified as he realized what it was, the crocodile then hook turned back to melody his face full of fear of what he was hearing, then he saw melody's face. with a dark smile on her face.

melody: sorry hook, but i struck a deal a truce with the crocodile, the one thing you fear, the crocodile.

however, little did either of them realize that the crocodile wasn't the only one to hear melody's hum, the air was then filled with another sound a crown and when melody, hook and all the pirates turned they saw peter pan flying next to the mass of the ship.

peter: hook get away from melody now

melody: peter...


	10. Chapter 10

With the site of peter melody regained her inner strength, and grabbed the net around her legs, closed her eyes and concentrated and the net then slowly began to glow as did her body which got everyone's attention her eyes then shot open and her warm smile covered her as her power lifted her above the ground and shredded the net that entangled her, her eyes had turned a golden colour and she continued to float higher and higher above the ship, her gaze then hardened as she stared upon the ship below her.

Melody: oceans turn and swirl, rivers bubble and twirl tides rise high and I now call upon the power of the sea, force this ship on land and leave it in ruins.

A terrible storm began to brew clouds as dark as a starless night sky formed, lightening struck, rain began to pour and the tides began to rise as they crashed into the side of the ship, whirl pools formed twisting the ship and the sea began to bubble as the wrath of the ocean was unleashed on the ship shooting it strait out of the water and crashing upon the island, the ship by now was in several pieces, and in the distance they could hear hook barking orders at his men telling them to rebuild the ship now, but then something loud over ruled his voice. It sounded like a cannon…as peter and melody turned they saw a black ball been shot at them and with no time to react peter was hit, he then fell upon a rock holding is ribs as he released his last breath from his body. Melody then shot down to Peter's side and to see him like this made the anger within her began to bubble as she turned to where hook's ship laid in ruined, then once again she concentrated causing a tidal wave to rise and head for them (which she'd manipulated to stop after falling upon the beach), upon contact hook was knocked into a tree, the rest of the crew unconscious and weak and when hook just barely able raise his head, then he saw it the crocodile had been washed "accidentally" washed upon the beach he then ran off screaming into the jungle.

Melody then turned to peter and allowed he energy and power to run through him, and she felt his wounds healing, and it was then she understood how powerful the ocean really was, his eyes then slowly opened he then swung his arms around her and kissed her on the lips and said.

Peter: don't…ever do…that again

Melody simply smiled weakly back and gave a silent nod before giving him a kiss back on the lips as he did her.

The end

(spelt in pixie dust)


End file.
